Flashbacks and Differences! Episode 1
A few hours have gone by and everyone has gathered outside of Serenity's former home. ( Samantha continues walks down a path with Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) Wow... Samantha) What? Wolfgang) Just looking around...So many people... Samantha) Yeah, if we had a microphone...I would give it to you... Wolfgang) Thanks... Samantha) You're welcome and... ( Interruption ) Wolfgang) And what? Samantha) -_- Are you sure you can get everyone's attention? ''' '''Wolfgang) In the condition I'm in now? No... Samantha) You know I can take you to a hospital... Wolfgang) I know we can go to a hospital, but that's just going to have to wait... Samantha) Anyways, how are you going to talk to everyone then? Wolfgang) I'm not...I'll talk to a few people, the few I trust...And your dad... Samantha) Wait, you're talking to dad...Or your Uncle... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) Um... Wolfgang) It's fine...After that, we can go to a hospital... Samantha) Uh...Okay! ( Wolfgang's flashback ends ) Samantha) Wolfgang...You love your flashbacks...I'm starting to think you like them more than me... ( Wolfgang's head pops up ) Wolfgang) Wait...What? Samantha) It looks like you like your flashbacks more than me... Wolfgang) I love you a lot more than my flashbacks... Samantha) Good... ( Samantha sits on the love seat, next to Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) And come to think of it, it's going to be a New Year soon... Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) ...It's funny though...How Arric and me are two overpowered people right now... Samantha) ... Wolfgang) Samantha, I know what you're thinking about right now and no, I'm not going to let that bother me...Well for right now... Samantha) Okay... Wolfgang) ... ( Wolfgang has another flashback ) Airzel) So my wife is gold, my son is gold, Wolf is... ( Interruption ) Crimson) We missed a whole lot Red) Yeah...A lot Surge Hydros) At least that monster is gone... Blade Dragonoid) Yeah... Pyrosmaster) Well Wolf was a great friend Kyuubi) Yeah, he was a great friend Pyrosmaster) It just seems to be that our group can comeback...Blue and Master24 join again, but Wolf is dead... Blue) We can't have everything...Wolfgang, Samantha, can we talk somewhere else for a minute? Wolfgang) Sure... Samantha) ... ( Blue, Wolfgang, and Samantha leave the room and walk through the hallway ) Nintendocan) Hey! Wolfgang) Hi... Blue) Not right now...I need to talk to them... ( Wolfgang turns around, does a I don't know look, and turns around again, walking off ) ( Samantha, Blue, and Wolfgang enter another room ) Nintendocan) Should we listen? Flameblaze Roxanoid) Rocks-a-noid says no... Nintendocan) Come on... Flameblaze Roxanoid) I'M TIRED! Nintendocan) You been golden for months -_-''' '''Flameblaze Roxanoid) AND THAT'S HARD WORK! JUST LIKE MY HUNGER NOW! Nintendocan) ... ( Samantha slaps Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) What? Samantha) You were flashbacking again... Wolfgang) Okay...How much time is left? Samantha) 10 seconds... Wolfgang) O_O Samantha) Well, you're not flashbacking now, so that's okay, right? Wolfgang) Yeah... TV) 6...5...4... ( Samantha and Wolfgang stand up off the love seat ) TV) 3...2... ( Samantha puts her arms around Wolfgang's neck, while Wolfgang gets ready to hug Samantha ) TV) 1... ( A ball drops ) TV) Happy New Year! ( Wolfgang and Samantha start to kiss ) Elemention Volf) ... Tigera) Sometimes, I just don't understand... Elemention Volf) Same...I got use to it though... Tigera) The kissing or traditions? Elemention Volf) Both... Tigera) ...How? Elemention Volf) I just got use to it... Changed! Episode 2 Grade of Flashbacks and Differences! Episode 1? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Nintendocan Category:Redakaibakulover